Harry Potter Character Theme Songs
by FredWeasleyFan1302
Summary: Songs that fit each Harry Potter Character
1. Gryffindors

_**I got told to do this so here I am**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy**_

 _ **Harry Potter Character Theme Songs**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Gryffindors**_

The trio:

 _We have had the time of our lives_

 _And now the page is turned the stories we will write_

 _We have had the time of our lives_

 _And I will not forget the faces left behind_

 _It's hard to walk away from the best of days_

 _But if it has to end I'm glad that you have been my friend_

 _In the time of our lives_

Harry:

 _I am the sand in the other half of the hour glass_

 _I try to picture me without you but i can't_

 _We could be immortals_

 _Just not for long for long_

 _And live with me forever now we'll pull the black out curtains down_

 _We could be immorrrrrrrrtals immorrrrrrrrtals_

Ron:

 _Becuase_

 _When the sun shines we'll shine together_

 _Said I'll always be your friend_

 _I took an oath I'm gonna stick it out till the end_

 _Now that it's raining more_

 _Know that we'll still have each other_

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

Hermione:

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _And I don't really care if anybody else believes_

 _Because I've still got another fight left in me_

Ginny:

 _Don't hold me up now_

 _I can stand my own ground_

 _I don't need your help now_

 _You will knock me down down_

 _Don't hold me up now_

 _I can stand my own ground_

 _I don't need your help now_

 _You will knock me down down_

Neville:

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right_

 _Who's gonna help us survive_

 _We're in the fight of our lives and we're not ready to die_

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak_

 _Who's gonna make em believe_

 _I've got a hero_

 _Living in me_

 _I've gotta fight for what's right_

 _Today I'm speaking my mind_

 _And if it kills me tonight_

 _I will be ready to die_

 _A hero not afraid to give his life_

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_

Seamus:

 _We're building it up_

 _To break it back down_

 _We're building it up_

 _To burn it down_

 _We can't wait_

 _To burn it to the ground_

Fred and George:

 _It just takes some_

 _Little girl_

 _You're in the middle of the ride_

 _Everything everything will be just fine_

 _Everything everything will be alright alright_

 _It just takes some time_

 _Little girl_

 _You're in the middle of the ride_

 _Everything everything will be just fine_

 _Everything everything will be alright alright_

Lavender:

 _I want your loving_

 _And I want revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance_

 _I want your loving_

 _All your love is revenge_

 _You could me write a bad romance_

Oliver:

 _We are the champions_

 _My friends_

 _And we'll keep on fighting_

 _Until the end_

 _We are the champions_

 _We are the champions_

 _No time for losers_

 _Because we are the champions_

Colin:

 _I'm your biggest fan_

 _I'll follow you until_

 _You love me_

 _Papa - paparazzi_

James and Lily:

 _I know you're out there_

 _And I know you care_

 _Because I feel you like an angel_

 _Watching over me_

 _I know you're out there_

 _And I know you care_

 _I fell you like an angel_

 _Watching over me_

Sirius:

 _Where did I go wrong_

 _I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known_

 _How to save a life_

Remus:

 _So what if you can see_

 _The darkest side of me_

 _Noone will ever change_

 _This animal I have become_

 _Help me believe_

 _It's not the real me_

 _Noone will ever change_

 _This animal I have become_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed**_

 _ **Next time Ravenclaw**_


	2. Ravenclaws

_**I'm really suprised by how well this has picked up**_

 _ **I could only think of songs for 5 ravenclaws but I will come back to Ravenclaw if I think of any more**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Ravenclaw**_

Luna:

 _It's time to begin_

 _Isn't it_

 _I get a little_

 _Bigger but then I'll admit_

 _I'm just the same as I was_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I'm never changing who I am_

Cho:

 _If you believed_

 _When I said_

 _I'd be better off without you_

 _Then you never really knew me at all_

 _If you believed_

 _When I said_

 _That I wouldn't be thinking about you_

 _You thought you knew the truth but your wrong_

 _You're all that I need_

 _Just tell me that you still believe_

Penelope:

 _She said to me_

 _Forget what you thought_

 _Because good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

 _She said to me_

 _Forget what you thought_

 _Because good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

Quirrell:

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

Ollivander:

 _You're gonna go far kid_

 _With a thousand lies_

 _And a good disguise_

 _Hit em right between the eyes_

 _Hit em right between the eyes_

 _When you walk away_

 _Nothing more to say_

 _See the lightning in there eyes_

 _See em running for their lives_

 _ **Next time: Slytherin**_


	3. Slytherins

_**First Slytherin attempt once again I will return if needed**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Slytherin**_

Draco:

 _So let mercy come_

 _And wash away_

 _What I've done_

 _I'll face myself_

 _To cross out_

 _What I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of_

 _What I've done_

Crabbe:

 _My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _So light em up up up_

 _Light em up up up_

 _I'm on fire_

Goyle _:_

 _If I could_

 _Then I would_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _Way up high_

 _Or down low_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

Blaise:

 _Go on girl_

 _Let me touch that body_

 _You know I like it when you lose control_

 _Hike up that skirt get naughty_

 _Ha 1_

 _Ha 2_

 _Ha 3_

 _Go_

Pansy:

 _I was always in front of you_

 _So wake up_

 _Your sleeping heart_

 _I know sometimes you'll be afraid_

 _But no more playing safe my dear_

 _I'm here_

 _So wake up_

Snape:

 _And I just want you to know_

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _And the reason is you_

 _ **Goyles is a bit confusing, I chose it because he always follows Malfoy**_

 _ **Next time Relationships**_


	4. Relationships

_**This took the place of Hufflepuff becuase I could only think of a song for Cedric Diggory**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Relationships**_

Bill and fleur:

 _I'm getting older_

 _I need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when_

 _You're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired I need something_

 _And if you have a minute_

 _Why don't we go_

 _Talk about it_

 _Somewhere only we know_

 _This could be the end of everything_

 _So why don't we go_

 _Somewhere only we know_

Molly and Arthur:

 _It's my life_

 _It's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _Singing it's my life_

Ron and Hermione:

 _Let's keeping it moving_

 _In a forward motion_

 _If can hold on_

 _We can cross this ocean_

 _There's no sense in letting our emotions_

 _Get in the way until the door keeps closing_

Remus and Tonks:

 _I hope that you still want me_

 _I hope it's not too late_

 _Don't walk away_

 _And leave without a reason_

 _When's theres too much to say that hasn't been said_

 _I know I was wrong_

 _And I'm sorry for making_

 _The same mistakes_

 _Don't walk away_

Harry and Ginny:

 _I will burn_

 _I will burn for you_

 _With fire and fury_

 _Fire and fury_

 _My heart hurts_

 _My heart hurts for you_

 _Your love burns within me_

 _With fire and fury_

 _Fire and fury_

Fred and Angelina:

 _She's an American beauty_

 _I'm an American psycho_

 _She's an American beauty_

 _I'm an American_

 _I'm an American_

 _American psycho_

 _I'm an American_

 _I'm am American_

 _I'm, I'm ,I'm an American psycho_

Gryffindors:

 _I don't know where you going_

 _But do you got room for one more_

 _Troubled soul_

 _I don't know where but I don't think_

 _I'm coming home in a sec_

 _I'll check in_

 _Tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_

 _This is the road to ruin_

 _And we're starting at the end_

 _Say yeah_

 _Let's be alone together_

 _We can stay young forever_

 _Scream it from the top of your lungs_

 _Your lungs_

Slytherin:

 _They said all teenagers scare_

 _The living shit out of me_

 _They can't care less_

 _Alone as someone'll bleed_

 _So darken your clothes_

 _Or strike a violent pose_

 _Maybe they'll leave you alone_

 _But not me_

Death Eaters:

 _I'm only with a candle to guide me_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster_

 _A monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

 _A monster_

 _A monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger_

Wizards and Witches:

 _Its who we are_

 _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_

 _Doesn't matter if it's all okay_

 _Doesn't matter of its not our day_

 _Oh won't you_

 _Save us from what we are_

 _It all looks clear_

 _And it's all uphill from here_

 _ **I couldn't of any other songs that would fit Remus and Tonks**_

 _ **Next time death eaters**_


	5. Death Eaters

_**Sorry it took me a while to post I couldn't find a good enough song for voldemort**_

 _ **Warning voldemort song contains swearing**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Death Eaters**_

All Death Eaters (again):

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

 _I'm taking a step to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster_

 _A monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

 _A monster_

 _A monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger_

The Malfoys:

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you_

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you_

 _You hate everything about me_

 _Why do love me_

Lucius:

 _I believe in you_

 _I can show_

 _That I can see right through_

 _All your empty lies_

 _I won't stay long_

 _In this world so wrong_

 _Say goodbye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

Narcissa:

 _It's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

 _Even if I say_

 _It will be alright_

 _Still I hear you say_

 _You want to end your life_

 _Now and again we try_

 _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it around_

 _Because it's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

Bellatrix:

 _You can say whatever you like_

 _If its so wrong_

 _I don't wanna be right_

 _So what if I'm crazier than crazy_

 _So what if sicker_

 _So what if I'm out of control_

 _Maybe that's what I like about it_

 _So what_

 _So what_

Peter:

 _I'm burning down every bridge we made_

 _I'll make you choke on the hearts you break_

 _I'm bleeding out every word you said_

 _Go to hell, for heaven's sake_

Barty:

 _I'm spinning outta control_

 _Not knowing which to go_

 _Feeling left out in the cold_

 _Ohhhhhhhh_

 _I just wanna let go of it all_

 _And climb above of the wall_

 _If you're out there comfort me_

Voldemort:

 _I've come undone_

 _I think I'll kill everyone_

 _My what have I done_

 _Fuck it let's kill everyone_

 _ **I chose Never Too Late by Three Days Grace for Narcissa because she did what was right in the end**_

 _ **Next time the order**_


	6. The Order

_**I tried not to go for the obvious order members like molly and Dumbledore**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy**_

 _ **Chapter 6: The Order**_

All order members:

 _Everybody with your fists raised high_

 _Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

 _Stand beside_

 _Or step aside_

 _We're on the front line_

Sirius (again):

 _Where did I go wrong_

 _I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would've stayed up_

 _With you all night_

 _Had I known_

 _How to save a life_

Remus (again):

 _Somebody help me through this nightmare_

 _I can't control myself_

 _Sos what if you can see_

 _The darkest side of me_

 _Noone will ever change this animal I have become_

 _Help me believe_

 _It's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal!_

Hagrid:

 _And your voice was all I heard_

 _That I get what I deserve_

 _So give me reason_

 _To prove me wrong_

 _To wash this memory clean_

 _Let floods cross_

 _The distance in your eyes_

 _Give me reason_

 _To fill this hole_

 _To light the space between_

 _Let it be enough_

 _To reach the truth and lies_

 _Across this new divide_

Kingsley:

 _This is 10% luck_

 _20% skill_

 _15% concentrated power of will_

 _5% pleasure_

 _50% pain_

 _And 100% reason to remember the name_

Fabian and Gideon prewett:

 _I'm not going down that easy_

 _It takes more than that just to break me_

 _I'm not going down that easy_

 _I'm not going down_

 _Down without a fight_

Fleur:

 _Oh my_

 _Feels just like I don't try_

 _Looks so good I might did_

 _All I know is everybody loves me_

 _Head down_

 _Swaying to my own sound_

 _Flashes in my face now_

 _All I know is everybody loves me_

Alastor:

 _If today was your last day_

 _And tomorrow was too late_

 _Would you say goodbye to yesterday_

 _Would you live each moment like your last_

 _Leave old pictures in the past_

 _Donate every dime you had_

 _Would you call old friends you've never seen_

 _Reminisce old memories_

 _If today was your last day_

 _ **Next time teachers**_


	7. Staff

_**Sorry it's late**_

 _ **I only did the six I could think of songs for**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Staff**_

Dumbledore:

 _Some legends_ _are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

McGonagall:

 _No_

 _Not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna stand and fight forever_

 _No_

 _Not gonna die_

 _We're gonna fight us together_

 _No_

 _We're not gonna die tonight_

Snape:

 _And I just want you to know_

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _And the reason is you_

Flitwick:

 _I will not die_

 _I will survive_

 _I will not die_

 _I'll wait here for you_

 _I feel alive_

 _When your beside me_

 _I will not die_

 _I'll wait here for you_

 _In my time of dying_

Hooch:

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can touch the sky_

 _I think about it every night and day_

 _Spread my wings and just fly away_

Peeves:

 _Right now_

 _Never wanna leave this place_

 _And right now_

 _See it in a different way_

 _So right now_

 _Even if you take me on_

 _I'll stand the lonely_

 _Stand the lonely_

 _ **I chose time of dying for Flitwick because I couldn't think of any others and he is still alive**_

 _ **Next time others**_


End file.
